Missing Yami's
by EvilS
Summary: Someone's adultnapping the yami's. Who's behind it all? No one knows....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
~*Chapter One *~  
  
  
Yami Bakura walked though the dark alley, at 3 in the morning. / Where the hell is that guy that wanted to meet me here. He said to be here at this exact place, and at this exact time. These duel monster cards he wants to show me better be good cause if their not that bastard will pay, for getting me up at 3 in the damned morning. /  
  
Then before he could move a black sack was put over his head. " Who's there!? What is this!? Whats going on!? " Shouted a very freaked out Bakura. " Shut up, your coming with me! " Commanded a dark raspy voice. Before he knew it he was hit upside the head with something hard, and fell into a black whirl of a dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// Yami are you awake?//  
/Yes I am Yugi , who was that you were speaking to on the phone just now?/  
// It was Ryou, his yami left in the middle of the night sometime and he hasn't returned yet. Ryou's very worried.//  
/He shouldn't be that stupid tomb robber is most likely out stealing from people, or he could be killing them./  
// No not this early. Ryou said that he usually is home when he wakes up in the morning.//  
/ Doing what?/  
//He said that Bakura likes to watch the news.//  
/ Ha, thats a laugh. That tomb robber is to stupid to figure out how to change the channel's on the tv./  
// This is no laughing matter Yami. Ryou thinks something bad has happened to his yami.//  
/ Hmm. Well what do you think we should do about it?/  
// I'm going over there now to help Ryou calm down, and you are going to stay here and watch the game shop today.//  
/ Ok./  
// Well i'm leaving now, so I guess i'll see you later bye Yami.//  
/ Bye Yugi. Keep me updated on things over there ok?/  
// Ok.//  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ring ring ring. " Hello, Yami speaking." " Hello Yami, I have some rare cards I think you'll be intrested in." " Oh really what are they?" " I'd like to tell you in person."   
"Well i'm a bit busy can't you just tell me over the phone?" " No, I can't. You really have to see these cards in person their very powerful. I just know that when you see them you'll love them." " Ok, where do you want to meet?" " How about you meet me in the mainstreet alley, it's a very secluded area, so no one will be around to bother us."  
" Um, well ok, but I have some things to finish up and i'll be right there. " " Ok, I look forward to meeting you Yami." " Ok bye." " Good bye." Click.  
  
##############################################  
  
Evil S.: Dun dun dun what will happen to Yami? What has happened to Yami bakura?  
  
YamiB: I know what happens everybody dies thee end.  
  
Evil S.: -_-() No, thats not what happens Bakura.  
  
YamiB: Yes it is its the 3 d's that make life fun.  
  
Evil S.: What are the three d's that make life fun?  
  
YamiB: Death Doom Destruction!  
  
Evil S.: Your messed up.  
  
YamiB: No i'm not  
  
Evil S.: Whatever, oh yeah incase you people haven't noticed i'm a terrible speller, so don't freak at me for sucking at it. (*_*) Anyways i'm not writin another chapter until I get some reviews. Like mabey 2 or 3 mmkay. Bye peace love and harmony to you all that read this. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
~* Chapter Two *~  
  
Yami just got done closing the shop and was off down the street./I wonder what kind of rare cards this guy has. Hmm I hope Yugi doesn't get mad at me for leaving the shop, but at least I remembered to close it before I left this time./  
  
@@ FLASHBACK @@  
*Yami& Yugi walking through the park*" Hey Yami, today was fun, but did you lock the door to the game shop before you left?" " Um, I don't remember." "What do you mean you don't remember? " asks Yugi oh so innocently. " Um, well, I don't remember, I guess we'll find out when we get back to the shop." " Ok."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" YAMI THE WHOLE DAMN SHOP HAS BEEN LOOTED!!!!" " Calm down Yugi." " NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN MY GRANDPA IS GOING TO KILL US!!!!" " It's alright Yugi we'll just have to make something up."  
  
@@ END FLASHBECK @@  
  
/ Damn i'm still paying all that back -_-(). Oh, here it is the mainstreet alley. That guy never told me which part of the alley he wanted to meet me at. Oh well guees i'll just wait here./  
  
After about two hours of waiting. Yami was sitting and contemplating. / Where is that guy it's getting kind of late. Yugi might start to worry if I don't come back soon.   
" Mabey I should just go, that man might have been yankin my chain the whole time."  
  
"How right you are Yami." Said a raspy male voice." I had to get you out here somehow, and that was the only thing I knew of to get you to come here." He said in a matter of factly tone. Yami didn't like this one bit, he was even starting to get a little panicky.  
"What's wrong, you look afraid." " Who are you, what do you want from me?!?" " All your answers will be revealed to you soon enough." With that the man punched Yami right in the gut knocking him out flat.  
  
#####################End Chapter###################  
  
Evil S.: Ok people have reviewed and now i've put this up.  
  
YamiB: I say kill yami and set me free.  
  
Evil S.: Um, well, it's not that simple.  
  
YamiB: Well make it that simple.  
  
Evil S.: I could but lots of people adore Yami and if I have him killed Yami's fans might kill me.  
  
YamiB: Those bastards !!!  
  
Evil S.: Thats not nice Bakura. For the person that wants to find out what happens to YamiB. You will get all your info soon enough so please hold on a little while longer. I'm also very sorry for my chapters being so short, I don't know where i'm going yet with this story. I'll be honest I wasn't really expecting anyone to like this. ^_^() I'm working on the third chapter right now. Bye thanks for reviewing. Peace love and harmony to all. 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did Anzu would have been hit by a semi truck ^_^.  
  
~* Chapter Three *~  
** At Ryou's house. **  
  
" It's all right Ryou your yami will be back soon, mabey he got dunk at one of the bars and passed out like he did last time." " Mabey, but I just got this gut awful feeling that something has happened to him." " Don't worry i'm sure it's nothing, I get those feelings sometimes to. In fact I got one just a couple of minutes ago." " Really, do you think something is wrong with someone." " I felt it for Yami, but I know he's always able to take care of himself. I've had that feeling before about him, but it was only a false alarm he was at the game shop the whole time." " Well I hope mines a false alarm to." " Me to, lets watch a movie." " Ok."  
  
```````````````````````````````````Abandoned Warehouse`````````````````````  
" Wake up, wake up you two." " Huh, where am I?!? Tomb Robber !!! "   
" Huh ? Yami!? What the hell are you doing here?! Wait, what the hell am I doing here?! Where the hell am I!? What the fuck is going on ?!? Someone better answer me or theres going to be bloodshed!!"   
  
" The only bloodshed thats going to happen around here will be by me, and if you don't like that i'll kill you both right now! " " I demand an explination for all thats happend, and did you punch me?" " Yes, I did punch you. I forgot to bring the chloroform, so I had no other choice." " Why did you stick a bag over my head you ass?!" " Calm down, the both of you. There will be no obsenitys while I am around do I make myself clear? " FUCK YOU !! " " What is your name young man?"  
  
" I'm not tellin you a damn thing you ass clown!! " " Well, then what is your name? " " My name is Yami and I suggest you let us go. " " I'm not letting neither of you go, and thank you for telling me your name. I was afraid that I might have to start calling the both of you #1 and #2." " As for you i'll just call you whitey. That sounds nice don't you think?" " My name is Bakura and you will die soon."   
  
" By the way what is your name? " " I'm glad at least one of you is polite enough to ask nicely. My name is really of no importance to the both of you. Mabey i'll tell you when everyone gets here, but for now you really don't have to worry about it."  
" What the fuck you mean until everyone gets here?! "   
  
" There's one more comeing to join the party." " This other you speak of, is it the ring leader?" " No this one will be brought against their will just like the two of you. Seems most people fall for, hi I have a rare card would you like to see it? . " Well i'll be going now you two will stay here until the third party is here. As for you Bakura you need to watch your mouth you should be more like your friend Yami here. He hasn't sworn once. " Ha, friend, ya right, don't make me laugh." Said Bakura very sarcasticlly. " Good bye you two until we meet again, sweet dreams. "  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END CHAPTER @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Evil S.: My last chapter really sucked, but I didn't really know what to right. It also was super short. I'm sorry for that. I'm sure most of you already know who the third person thats coming is. If you don't ( not likely ) but if you truly don't you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. I hope no one has lost interest in my story.   
  
YamiB: Don't worry i'm sure no one has. Back to the thing though can you kill Yami in this story?  
  
Yami:*pops out of nowhere* No way i'm an important character!  
  
Evil S.: Hmm I just might kill someone in this story. I don't know for sure yet, but I am thinking about it. If any of you people that read my story think I should kill someone please review and tell me who you want to see dead. It's up to you people.  
  
YamiB: Come on people remember Death Doom Destruction. Listen to the devil on your shoulder, screw the angel. 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
~* Chapter Four *~  
  
Yami Malik was currently walking down one of the roads in Domino City. heading towards the mainstreet alley. It was noon time and it looked a bit cloudy out, so Malik started running, not wanting to get caught in any kind of storm outside./ I wonder if those cards this guy has can beat those god cards that stupid pharoh (sp?) has (1) ? They better be very powerful, becuase if I go there for nothing someone will pay, probably with their life./  
  
Malik had just started down the mainstreet alley, when it started pouring down rain." Oh Ra can my day get any worse? " Then there was hope, a man had just opened up his van door and said he could come in and look at the cards./Good the guys here and I get to stay out of the rain./  
  
" Hello young man, Malik I presume(sp?)? "   
" Yes, I am Malik. Do you have the rare cards with you? "  
" Yes I do, hold on one moment while I get them. "  
" Ok, but hurry up I don't have all day. These cards better be powerful. "  
  
Little did Malik know, The man was not really getting the cards but was soaking a cloth wet with chloroform. The man then turned around keeping the cloth behind his back saying.  
" I'm so sorry, but I think the cards are on the front seat instead of being in the back. Could you please get them? "  
  
Thats all he needed, as soon as Malik turned around the man was on top of him.  
" Hey get off !! "  
" Not a chance ! " Then he put the cloth over Malik's mouth and nose. Malik tried to push the cloth away, but he was running low on air so he inhailed deeply. The next thing he knew he was to weak to struggle, so he just lied there. The man got off and stared down at Malik. He wasn't out yet. He was just stareing up at his captor with a pissed off look before darkness overcame his senses, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Evil S.: 1. Ok i'm not sure if you people know or not but I think Yami gets all the god cards in battle city. I know for sure he gets one of them, cause I saw him use it in that duel where he and YamiB are dueling and the storms goin on in the background. The card Yami gets for sure is the one red dragon that has like 2 mouths or 2 jaws, something like that.  
  
YamiB: Do I beat Yami in that duel?  
  
Evil S.: No sorry Bakura you know Yami's always going to win cuz he's like the star. Will someone tell me how to spell pharoh, or is that really how its spelled? I'm kinda an idiot.  
  
YamiB: That you are. Nobody better hurt my nutty buddy Malik.  
  
Malik: I will take over the world once I get your ring back of course.  
  
Evil S.: That reminds me has anyone ever seen the 1st season of Yu-Gi-Oh? I asked because I want to know why Seto had brown eyes and green hair, and then all of a sudden, have blue eyes brown hair. Whats up wit that? Bye all peace, love and harmony. 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer:I own nothing.  
~* Chapter Five *~  
  
Back at the warehouse, Malik was just being brought in. " Hey Yami, that's Malik. " " I can see i'm not blind, I hope he isn't hurt badly. " The man put Malik down next to Bakure and started tieing him up. " Hey Malik, wake up. Come on we have to get out of here and i'm not carrying your lazy ass! " " Mmm, huh, wha? Where am I? Hey what are you two doing here ? "  
  
" Idiot, we've all been nagged by this weird guy with alot of manners. " " I don't think this guy has any manners at all. He tricked me into thinking that he had these really powerful duel monster cards. I'm pissed! " " We all got tricked with the same line so shut up. " " Hey shut up Yami you can't talk to Malik that way! " " Yeah!, Hey I can fight my own damned fights so bug out albino boy ! " " Shut up, I was doing you a fucking favor, jeez. "  
  
" Will you two put a lid on it? "  
" No !" They both yelled at the same time, somewhat startling the man and he took a couple steps back, almost falling over. " Didn't you say that you would tell us your name when Malik gets here? " " Yes, I did would you all like to know now? " " Yes ! " Again all shouting at the sametime made the guy go back a few steps. " Well thats quite a shame because i'm not telling either of you a thing, ha ha ha! "  
  
" Holy shit this guy is really evil, mabey even more evil than me. NOOOOO!!!"  
" What are you screamin about now Malik?" "Is this guy more evil than me? " " Um, no? "  
" Oh thank Ra I thought I wasn't evil enought there for a couple of minutes. " " Chsh, everyone knows i'm way more evil than you Malik." " What? Yami is Bakura more evil than me?" " No Malik, he's not, he's really no threat at all. " " What how can you say i'm not a threat!? I will kill you pharaoh!! " " Ahhhh, get him off of me!!"   
  
" All of you shut up before I kill you!! " Everyone shut up. " Thank you. " " Now we have some things that need to be taken care of. First off I have gathered you here because I need you all to be away from your lights. " " Why? " " I need you away so I can take they're millenium item's, without any real trouble. " " What do you mean take they're millenium item's away? " Said Yami very low and threating. " I am going to take thery're millenium item's and since you three are here there's no one that can protect them, therefore I will have no trouble taking the item's from them."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Evil S.: Okay, first off that sucked I know, but I couldn't think up anything good at the moment. I'm having writer's block really bad right now, and i'm really racking my brain for idea's nothing seems to be coming though. I have also found out that my brain is working against me. So it might be a while till I put something new in, it won't be to long but sorta long.   
  
YamiB: Just make Yami dead all ready and then we can all get on with our live's. Everyong already know's that I was meant to be the star of the show anyway.  
  
Evil S.: No you weren't, and for the last time yami can not be killed, but someone will die and these are the one's that people want me to kill Tea Seto Joey . Hmm, decisions, decisions.  
  
YamiB: Kill all of them !  
  
Evil S.: I don't know if I should, but more importantly I want to thank all my reviewer's. I love you people and your all my newest bestest freinds. ^o^ ^-^ 


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: I dun own anything.  
  
~*Chapter Six*~  
  
==================== At Ryou's Place ================================  
  
" I'm really worried Yugi. Bakura's been gone for to long." " It's alright, mabey he's at the gameshop with Yami." " Yeah mabey. Let's go over and check."  
" Sounds good to me, their most likely dueling in the shadow realm. "   
  
==================== Gameshop ======================================  
  
" They aren't here and they aren't in the shadow realm." Oh, hmmm. Let's call the others. They'll help find Bakura." " Alright." Down the hall he went to find the phone. His grandfather wasn't really big on picking up after himself , so Yugi had to search a couple minutes until he found the phone. Soon enough he had found it and was busy dialing his friends phone numbers.  
  
===============hour later====================  
  
" Ok Ryou, i've called them all and they said they'll help! " Shouted Yugi from down the furthest hall. " Ok, when will they be here?" " Ten minutes!" " Alright." " What! " " Alright! "  
  
=========10 min. later==============  
  
" Hey i'm so glad you guys came." " No prob yugi, what are freinds for?" Said a very strangely happy Jou . " We may not care for Bakura all that much, but we do care if Ryou does." Stated Tristen matter of factly. " We're all freinds here, and lets not forget that."Said Tea standing right beside Jou. " Well then, shall we get started?" Said Ryou.  
  
. . .So off they went in search of Bakura and Yami. They must have been searching for hours, because nightfall was just around the corner. Yugi was really getting worried now, they looked through every corner, cawl space, and hole of over half of Domino City, and still nothing. Ryou was in the same boat as Yugi was, except he tried to keep his cool while Yugi was crying his eyes out. He cept trying to be optamistic about the hole thing but, he was getting all teary eyed and looked as if he was going to break down at any minute.   
  
" We've been searchin for 'bout ...... hmm, I don't even know how long we've been seachin for. All I know is dat i'm gettin tired of all dis walkin an stuff." Said a very really tired looking Jou. In fact, it did look like he was the walking dead. His eyes were all droopy and he looked like he just went and came from hell. " I hate to say this Yugi , but i'm also getting very tired. " Said an also tired looking Tristen. " Alright, we'll all go home and get some food and rest then tomarrow we'll continue our search. Ok? " Said a very tired weepy eyed Yugi. " Hey why don't we just sleep at Yugi's since I know none of you want to walk home alone, knowing that there might be a chance that Yami and Bakura both have been kidnapped. Plus Yugi's place is closer and the biggest. Do we all agree? " Said Tristen, as usuall in his matter of factly way. " Agreed! " They all shouted together.  
  
  
On they walked, as they were walking to moon slowly began to rise higher in the night sky. The stars were twinkling and the sky was clear of any clouds, which is a good sign. A shooting star raced over the sky at the exact moment Yugi looked up. He quickly made a wish for his Yami and Ryou's to return to them safely. Soon they all were standing outside of the Gameshop.  
  
Then all of a sudden a man ran into them and grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar. He then took the puzzle from Yugi's neck. " Hey give that back ! " Shouted a very shaken and angry Yugi. " No. " Said the man with his raspy voice. Then he walked over to Ryou who was just recovering from when the man pushed him and everyone else to the ground. He was just standing again when the man walked over and pointed a gun to his head. " Hand over the necklace kid. " He said in a very demanding order. " No! " shouted Ryou. " If you don't hand it over then i'm going to blow your little brains all over the front of this place! " Shouted the man. Ryou looked like a zombie at that point and thats when it happened. Stupid Jou jumped on the man and tackled him down to the ground.  
  
The gun flew from his hand. Nobody went to pick it up they just stood there looking all shocked at what Jou just did. Yugi was totally freaked and couldn't move because he was so lost in his head. Ryou didn't move from his previous spot, still glued and still looking like a zombie. Tea was crying holding on to Tristen who didn't really mind at the time he was just to busy watching the fight.  
  
No one saw the man grab the gun and point it to Jou, but Jou did so he kicked it out of the mans hand. It hit the wall then landed next to the man but he didn't see it. They were really going at it The man punched Jou in the face a couple of times, and Jou got the man in the gut and was currently trying to strangle him. That was when the man saw the gun. He quickly picked it up without Jou knowing it and grabbed Jou by his neck and stuck the gun up to his head. Jou then learning what the object was just freezed. The man then walked over to Ryou with Jou in tow and took his millennium ring.   
  
Once the man got both of the items he started backing away. He told them that he had their friends and that they shouldn't come looking for them. Then with Jou still in his arms, he slowly started to pull the triger. Everyone was still to shocked to move. All they could do is look on with frightened faces. Thats when Tea finally got some guts and ran to stop the man. He saw his attacker and quickly aimed the gun at her and fired.  
Tea Gardner lay on the street dead. Hole in the front of her head and even bigger one blown through the back of her head. Red pouring out of her head alond with chunks of her grinded brains. The man started laughing like a maniac, then he put the gun to Jou's head again . . .   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evil S. : I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, and I want all you people that read to know that i've decided that there will be no Seto or Mokuba in this fic. I have tried to find a way to fit them in but I can't and if I put then in and changed thing my whole story will be messed up so no Kaiba's sorry.   
  
YamiB.: You should be and thank Ra for dead tea, lets party!!!!  
  
Evil S. : Um, ok, you call your people and i'll call mine.  
  
YamiB.: Right! 


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, if I did I would be a very rich person.  
  
~* Chapter Seven *~  
  
...he pulled the trigger. Jou died instantly. Yugi was at a complete loss for words. Ryou was just standing there face pale, sweat covered, and looked as if he was about to puke. Tristen was red in the face. He was so pissed at what just happened and he just was standing there watching everything. He charged, aiming for the man with the gun.  
  
The man saw him comeing and shot him, but he didn't kill Tristen. He was aiming for his head, but someone tackled him down, causing him to miss his target. The man looked up to see a young man with blond hair and neo purple eyes standing before him.   
He quickly picked himself up and made a run for it. No one chased after him they were all so shocked.  
  
The police soon arrived and took the body's away and asked questions to Yugi and Ryou. Tristen was sitting in a nearby ambulance, getting stiched and bandaged. When the police thought they had enough info about what happened they left. Yugi did not tell them about their yami's being kidnapped. Ryou didn't either. They hadn't really told maney people about Yami and Yami Bakura, so know one would really believe them anyway.  
  
Thats when Yugi remembered the person that saved Tristen from getting his head blown off, Marik. / What was he doing here in the first place? Did he want something? Was his Yami kidnapped too?/ All these thoughts were racing through his mind. He wanted to know where Marik went. He wanted his questions answered. He wanted them answered now.  
  
When the police were all cleared out thats when Marik stepped out from the shadows of a nearby building. Ryou was the first to spot him. " Hey Yugi look it's Marik." Indeed it was Marik was slowly walking up to them. He didn't want them to run away thinking he was going to kill them. They haven't patched things up since Battle City.  
  
When he finally reached them Yugi was the first to speak up. " Hi, Marik what are you doing here? " He asked in a courious sort of way, still in shock that his freinds Tea and Jou were dead and that Tristen almost died. " I came to ask if any of your yami's have gone missing. " Yugi didn't answer he just stood there dumbfouned. / So Marik's yami is missing too. Thats strange./ " Yes our yami's are missing and we've been searching for them for some time now, but we haven't found anything." Said Ryou who was just now comeing out of his state of shock.  
  
" Is your yami missing too Marik?" Asked Yugi. " Yes, he is and I was getting worried when I couldn't find him, so I thought i'd come here and ask if any of your yami's are missing. Now I see that , that is indeed the case. What was happening here ? Who was that man that was shooting at all of you?" "We don't know. We've been searching for our yami's all day long and we've found nothing yet." Said Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Warehouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello my three little prisoners. How are we tonight?" Asked the man. "We're fine but we are hungry and do need to eat." Said Yami. " I have to piss like a racehorse." Said Bakura. " Um.... what he said." Said Malik. " Well, alright i'll let all of you do what you need to do and I brought some burgers back with me." Said the man tossing them all two burgers." I also got two of the millennium items while I was out, and I even got to kill some people." Said the man with an evil smile upon his face.  
  
He then held up the two items he had collected, so the yami's could see. When they did see Yami and Bakura's faces went white, like ghostly white. " Did you kill Yugi and Ryou? " Said Malik with a mouth full of food. " No I didn't, but I did kill some brunette and a blond, blew they're brains out." Said the man while putting a sick grin on his face. " I would have killed some other brunette if it hadn't been for your lighter half." Said the man. " You mean Marik?" Asked Malik face covered in crumbs and both of his burgers gone. " Yes and by the way i've decided to tell you all my name. It's Dave." " I will kill you for killing Jou and Tea. I promise that I will avenge them! Shouted Yami.  
  
````````````````````````````````END````````````````````````````  
Evil S.: Ok, that is done and i'm being lazy I know. I have to take these stupid ass test in skool. I don't know if any of you people have to or not, but it's a pain in my ass every year at the end we take these long ass test arrrrg!!! Anyways the next chappy should be out soon.  
  
YamiB.: Alright death doom destruction Die Die Die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Evil S.: OK............................................. stay tuned ppls for another chapter. Marik will join in the search!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: You all know the line. I don't own anything; but if I did Marik, Ryou and their yami's would rule the world!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~*Chapter Eight*~  
  
" Well where have you looked at already? " Asked Marik, playing around with his millennium rod. " We've looked at basically every part of the city. " Said Yugi. " Every part? " Said Marik, twirling his rod around his fingers. " Well, we haven't looked down by the docks. " " Well mabey you should. If you say you've looked through practically the whole city. They could be in one of the warehouses along the edge of the docks. " Said Marik as he looked Yugi and Ryou over.   
  
" Where are your millennium items? " Asked Marik Double checking them for the items. " That guy took them from us. " Said Yugi. " Oh, than I guess it's all the better that I help you. " " Yeah, I guess it is. " " Where would you like to start looking and when?" " Well, lets wait on Tristen then we'll go look. Ok? " Said Yugi taking a look at where Tristen was sitting. Tristen felt eye's on him, so he looked up and over at Yugi and Marik. " What is it? " He asked, seemingly worried about Marik being there.  
  
" We're gonna go down and check at the docks for the Yami's. It seems that Marik's Yami has been kidnapped too. " Said Yugi, giving Tristen a comforting glance. " Oh, well then let's go. I don't want to wait around here anymore, it's to depressing. " Said Tristen, looking over at the spot where Jou had been killed. They were the best of friends and Tristen could hardly get over the fact that he was gone. He never really cared that much about Tea, but she didn't deserve to be put out of her misery like that.  
  
Tristen stood up and walked over to where Yugi and Marik were standing. " Let's leave. " He said all the while glancing over at Ryou. Ryou came over to them and they all started walking to the docks. It had taken them 20 minutes to walk down to the docks, they looked in at least five buildings before deciding to take a short break. " You know guy's; this seems to be going nowhere mabey they aren't here after all. Mabey their not even in the city anymore. " Said Ryou with a look of defeat in his eyes. " No. They have to be here. They just have to. " Said Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Warehouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't think that our lights are coming for us. " Said Malik. " Shut up! Their coming for us. They just wouldn't leave us. " Shouted Bakura. " Would they? " Said Malik, looking a bit doubtful. They were sitting in that place without anything to do, their kidnapper had gone out to try and get more millennium items. " Why did he take the millennium items from Yugi and Ryou? " Thought Yami aloud. " Who knows. Mabey you should ask him when he returns. " Said Bakura. " Hmph, well whatever he's planning i'll put a stop to it. . . just as soon as I get out of these chains. " Said Yami, looking down at the chains binding him, Bakura, and Malik to the steel beam behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" God, I still can't get over the fact that Jou and Tea are dead." Said Tristen. " I know what you mean. They were with us just a couple of hours ago and now. . ." wispered Yugi. He was getting all teary eyed, and was about to burst into a fit of sobs. He really wanted to find his Yami and bad. He was missing him in the worst kind of way. He was in complete turmoil, beginning to think that his Yami's dispearance was all his fault. They all walked up to the last warehouse.   
  
Tristen looked into a window and spotted something; but he couldn't make it out. He put his head onto the wall and listened for any sign that there were people inside. He could have sworn he heard voices. Who's were they? Wait! One voice he reconized! Yami! It was Yami's voice and the other voices must be Bakuras and Maliks! Their here! " Hey you guys! They're in there. I can hear them." Shouted Tristen with sheer excitment in his voice. " Come quick!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Evil S.: Bakura kept throwing animal skulls at me and wouldn't stop until I wrote another chapter. So here it is. Sucky I know, the next chappy should be the last though.  
  
YamiB: You really are evil! Making people wait so freakin long just to read your stupid story! EVIL!!! Now, finally I can have my EVIL party!!! Yami said he'd come and Marik and his Yami are coming to and yes YamiMaleci you and your yami can come too. No one else is comeing though unless their cool.  
  
Evil S.: Wait Brandon said he wanted to come and Tristen wants to come to. He's bringin the booz.  
  
YamiB: Yes next chapter should be the last and we'll have a kickass party! Death! Doom! Destruction!!! MWAHahahahaha Fire!! FIRE!!!!  
  
Evil S.: Ooookaaay. . . No more weed for you. . .Bye all!! Remember too review. 


End file.
